


Nostalgic Daydreams

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight Ace
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, MagoSoph, Tasuku is a good friend/boss, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Magoroku Shido could not clear his mind of Sophia Sakharov, and wonders if there will ever come a time where they would meet again.Drabble request from Tumblr.
Relationships: Magoroku Shidou/Sofia Sakharov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nostalgic Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I still write Buddyfight, I swear

It was early evening in Choutokyo, Japan, and Magoroku was watching the sun beginning to set over the city's horizon. Criminal activity has been relatively calm, which relieved a bit of his stress. However, the Buddy Police was always bustling with new work and opportunities leaving Magoroku breathless. No amount of coffee and rain music could calm him completely these days.

It did not help that Commander Ryuenji was always over Magoroku’s shoulder, checking in on him. It seems that even after all these years, Ryuenji Tasuku still does not completely trust him, despite Magoroku’s past accomplishments. 

These running thoughts made Magoroku nostalgic. Thinking back on his youth, of his days of “evil” and being misguided by Gaen Kyoya, he felt a weight on his heart. A mask of fake confidence. A universe that only he could lead. A school that looked up to him, as a guide to a better future. For a few years, he believed that he was meant for that. That Magoroku Shido was the ONLY one who could fulfill this role. But, as time passed he began to accept that his role could have been filled by anyone. “Student Council President, Magoroku Shido'' was simply an actor, and Magoroku played that part as best he could. But, as fate would have it, that role could be filled by anyone. That Gaen Kyoya only chose him because he was easy to manipulate at the time. A fragile ego, who needed a confidence boost and a rewritten destiny. Thus, the mask was forged, and Shido became the puppet. 

Looking back on it now, Magoroku couldn’t believe that he believed in anything Gaen Kyoya proclaimed. Abolishing adult power for the sake of children? Absurd! The world is not perfect, but it cannot run on childhood charisma and naivete alone. It would surely crash and burn. Magoroku understood that now. His father surely believed that as well deep down. He simply got lost in the promises that Gaen Kyoya paraded at him and strayed down a dark path. Magoroku could never think ill of him for that. 

Then, there was Sophia Sakharov. His loyal assistant, and student council member. She was his light, his navigator. Magoroku’s memories of her looking back would leave a fond feeling in his heart, but also a feeling of anguish. Magoroku has not personally seen Sophia Sakharov in almost 20 years. He has seen passings of her in the media with Gaen Kyoya, standing by his side or in the background at press conferences. She had that same non-expressed look on her face as she did all those years ago. Still emotionally sheltered. Still wrapped around Gaen Kyoya’s finger. 

Seeing her on these rare occasions, and thinking about her on these blue moons, left Magoroku plagued with dreams fairly often. She would be there beside him, taking the hundred’s demon card from him in his petrified state. Her words would be muffled out by the sounds of static. But Magoroku knew what she was saying. He had her monologue memorized. It was one of the few times she had ever praised him. She looked forlorn about the exchange, almost conflicted. But she said farewell, and he never saw her again. 

Magoroku has worked to stop these dreams for years now. Sleep drugs, natural remedies, scented candles. Everything and anything. But, every now and then she would return to him. Her vacant eyes bore into him. Her hush voice calling out to him, “Shido, Shido…” but to be awoken to a dark bedroom, or silent office space after dozing off would leave him even more exhausted and irritable. 

Running a hand through his hair, Magoroku took a moment to recollect himself. Coming out for fresh air was supposed to clear his mind, not open it up for discussion. This seems to happen a lot lately, however, he cannot seem to keep his thoughts at bay. 

In a burst of frustration, Magoroku slammed his closed fist onto the railing. His chest felt heavy. He was angry. Frustrated. Aggravated. 

“You seem pissed off.” 

Magoroku turned to see Ryuenji Tasuku walking out to see him. His expression was neutral as he stood beside Magoroku, who nursed his now throbbing hand. 

But yes, as Ryuenji Tasuku stated, you could say he was “pissed off.” 

“Surely so. I can’t seem to clear my head these days.” 

“Not planning to continue your former escapades are you?” 

“Of course not.” Magoroku looked up at the moon and smiled, “Those days are over. My place is with you and Gaito here at the Buddy Police. I can’t see myself anywhere else.” 

Tasuku smiled back, “Glad to hear that. But, if you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I’ll always listen.” 

Magoroku could only chuckle, “My worries aren’t something you should have to listen to. And I don’t think you could understand.” 

“Try me,” Magoroku looked at Tasuku with surprise as he interjected. He laid a hand on Magoroku’s upper back and looked at him with kind eyes. “We’ve known each other since we were kids, Shido. We were even once a part of the same evil organization. How could I not possibly understand?”

Magoroku knew this was true, and yet something held him back. Tasuku was also used by Gaen Kyoya, and he may have gotten the worst of it than anyone. Emotional manipulation and physical harm. Tasuku Ryuenji still has scars. 

“Okay, just promise me that you won’t laugh,” Magoroku starts. Tasuku promises to listen carefully, and Magoroku begins to explain to Tasuku what he has been feeling. “Knowing me so well, then you probably noticed. Around the office, I’m not fully here. My mind seems to be elsewhere. I think my mind has been elsewhere for almost 20 years, but I’m just drifting along with the cosmos, waiting to feel something. I don’t mean to say that my choices to pursue the Buddy Police are false, but rather something feels amiss. I want more. But, I don’t know what it is.” 

Tasuku listened to Magoroku’s running thoughts as he too gazed at the setting sun. He had a bittersweet smile on his face; the eyes of a man recollecting on his own pain and memories. “From what I’ve experienced in my life, and listening to your thoughts, if I had to guess I would say you were lonely. There’s someone you miss, and you want to see them again.” 

Read like an open book. 

“Sophia Sakharov.” Magoroku flinched and receded into himself, like a shield to protect his heart. Tasuku noticed and sighed, “I thought so. Lost love. Even after all these years, you’ve remained loyal to her.” 

“Of course I would,” Magoroku said defensively, jumping from his cradled position to glare at Tasuku. “She was my strength. She believed in me when no one else did. She was there for me in my darkest of days. And then she just,” Magoroku had tears pricking in his eyes. “Why did she leave? Was I not enough? Was everything really just for Kyoya like she said all those years ago, and nothing we shared together mattered in the end? Was I really nothing to her?”

His pricking tears turned to sobs. The weakest he’s felt in years was on a rooftop with his boss spilling his heart out about an old schoolboy crush. How lame. But Magoroku could not stop the dam from flowing. He was a mess and a loser. But, he was a mess and a loser in love. 

Sakharov was a mysterious woman. She did what she wanted without fail. But she also was a loyal and caring woman, as well. I don’t think she was ever once fake with you.”

“I recall that she had a connection with you, as well. She never told me about it, but I can assume your words stem from that as well?” 

Tasuku couldn't help but laugh, “Perhaps. Sakharov was manipulative but also helpful in her own way. But when she was in trouble, I saved her. Nothing more. There was also something about descendants but I believe we changed that reality.” 

Descendants? “I believe her utmost focus was on Gaen Kyoya, so I was most likely just her stepping stone to proving herself to him. But, I still love her. She molded my spirit. She said I was the best. And she never left my side.” Magoroku straightened his back and smiled, “So, I want to believe in Sophia.” 

That’s all Tasuku needed to hear. “Then believe in her.” 

Magoroku was prepared to thank him for taking the time to speak with him when Tasuku’s phone suddenly began to ring. He quickly excused himself to answer the call, leaving Magoroku alone on the Police building rooftop. 

“So, you’re still a whiny baby. Even after all these years.” 

As he heard those words, time seemed to stop. His heart pounded in his chest. That voice; was all too familiar to him. Turning around, Magoroku saw that nostalgic white hair, now put together in a neat bun with long tendrils on each side of her face. She wore a royal blue dress shirt and a white pantsuit. She still looked so young, as if she hadn't aged a day over 25. She was gorgeous, yet she hadn’t changed at all. She reached behind her to lock the rooftop door, never once taking her eyes off of Magoroku, then strode over towards him. However, he was frozen in place. He couldn’t formulate a single word, thought, or sentence. He just watched as she moved towards him until she was just a few inches away. 

“S-Sophia?” 

But she was quick to bite, “Master Kyoya requires your assistance.”

What? “S-Sophia, I…” 

Sophia stopped his words in their tracks with a finger to his lips. She looked at him with a teasing smile, and Magoroku was unsure what to do. His cheeks felt flushed and he had no idea where to look in this situation. Sophia had her body pressed against him, her chest squishing into his own. She let her finger fall from Magoroku’s lips and let her hand slide down Magoroku’s collar bone. He didn’t know what to think, what to say, how to respond. His mind was spinning, and she smelled nice. 

“S-S-Sophia,” Magoroku grabbed her wrists and removed her from his body. He was looking away from her, cheeks flushed pink, and a Russian beauty in his hands. He needed a moment to recollect himself. He could feel her warm skin, and her stare was heavy. He couldn’t deny that she wasn’t here with him. Turning to face her again, looking down at her he could see her confused expression. No doubt being held with her arms over her head on a rooftop in the early evening was not how she saw her night going. But, here they were. Magoroku saw her face, and remembered her earlier words, and couldn’t help but feel an unreadable emotion in his stomach. He slid nimble fingers over Sophia’s cheeks, cupping her face, brushing her skin with his thumbs. Immaculate. They were just inches away from each other, but Magoroku looked into her eyes and felt the earlier anguish. She could only stare. “Why are you here?” 

“I’ve already told you, Master Kyoya,” 

“No, Sophia,” Magoroku cut her off and gripped the sides over her face just a bit tighter, his nails digging into her skin. “Why are YOU here? Gaen Kyoya can summon me whenever he pleases. So, why are YOU here?”

Sophia remained silent as Magoroku waited patiently for his answer. But she never gave one. “I do only as Master Kyoya instructs me.” 

Why was he not surprised? Why did he hope for a better answer? 

Magoroku lets his hands fall from her face, and Sophia takes a step back. She remained cautious. Despite their previous history, things are different now. Magoroku ran a hand through his bangs and released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding this whole time. 

“So, you really didn’t come here to see me of your own volition? It’s all just for him, huh?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you saying my loyalty to Master Kyoya is questionable?” 

Magoroku scoffed, “Hardly.” Walking over to the rooftop door, Magoroku continued, “But, you left that day without an explanation. And since then, it’s been almost 20 years since you last faced me. I can tell just from this that you still haven’t changed.`` 

“How dare you.” 

“I’m a Buddy Police officer now. If ‘Master Kyoya’ needs my help that badly, he’s going to need to change his plans because I will not betray the Buddy Police.” 

Magoroku reached for the rooftop door but was stopped when he felt a rough tug on the back of his jacket. He was pulled back, stuttering back on his feet. He steadied himself and looked back at Sophia, who was looking at him with fury. Magoroku turned to face her, ready to hear what she had to say. But she didn’t say anything, but instead, she acted. Grabbing the front of Magoroku’s blazer, she leaned forward and stole his remaining wind. Their lips connected in a kiss that was desperate. As if Sophia was trying to prove something to herself the moment their lips had connected. Magoroku who had been dazed by Sophia’s sudden movements, finally relaxed, and once again cupped her face with his fingers, gently holding her as the kiss deepened. He feared he would pull away and she would be gone; that this was nothing but another nostalgic daydream. 

Sophia pulled away first and took a few moments to catch her breath. She stepped back, covering her mouth with a closed fist. She was completely out of breath, and her cheeks had the slightest hint of pink. Magoroku on the other hand was a bit of a mess. His hair was standing on end, his face was bright red, and his lips were puffy from having been so roughly kissed. It was a far too new experience, despite his age. Or rather, he hadn’t experienced something like this in years. But that's another story. 

“Why did you do that?” Magoroku asked. 

Sophia was prepared to speak, to try and pull herself out of this situation she put herself in, but she suddenly stiffened. She stood up straight and placed a hand to her ear. She stood silently for a few moments, her eyes downcasting. Her decades of obeying his manipulation shined through as she bowed her head, as if on cue. Her words, dry and hollow, “Yes, Master Kyoya.” 

Magoroku called out to her, but it was already too late. In a swift motion, she was gone. As if she had never been there in the first place. She was Sophia Sakharov, and despite his know-all personality, he knows that he cannot win against Gaen Kyoya. 

A knock at the rooftop door broke Magoroku from his daze. He had forgotten that Sophia had locked the door. The knocking became more frantic, and he heard a voice on the other side, but it was muffled. Swiftly making his way over, Magoroku quickly unlocked the door, revealing Tasuku once again on the other side. He had a worried expression on his face, “You’re still here? I was worried about you. You didn’t answer your calls.” 

Magoroku couldn’t help but smile. He had forgotten his phone at his desk. No doubt the former boy wonder cop had left him several voicemails and text messages. Ryuenji Tasuku stepped onto the roof and saw Magoroku’s disheveled look and snickered under his breath, “What happened to you? Not very professional, Magoroku Shido.” 

Magoroku blushed and tried his best to smoothen out his hair and button his blazer. Damn you, Sophia. This is not what he needed today. Tasuku takes Magoroku’s tie in his hand and helps him to re-align it. Despite the mistrust that Tasuku had for Magoroku, he knew deep down that the Commander did not completely hate him. And that made him happy. 

Tasuku was an ally and a friend. 

“Thank you, for finding me.”


End file.
